Riders On The Storm
by aliensister
Summary: AU. Ava/Kyle. After High school the pod squad broke up to go to college and live relatively normal lives but Kyle finds that no matter where he goes he runs into aliens.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Riders on the Storm

Title: Riders on the Storm

Author: aliensister aka liddaanne

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Roswell, it belongs to the people who created it … I am just borrowing so please, don't sue.

Pairings: Ava/Kyle

Rating: Adult(to be safe)

Summary: AU. Tess never hatched. The dupes never came to Roswell, so the Roswellian's never knew about the second set. After High school the pod squad broke up to go to college and live relatively normal lives but Kyle finds that no matter where he goes he runs into aliens.

AN: This is my entry for the Vilondra Project over at Roswell Heaven. It's my first Roswell piece in quite a while, so encouragement :P

Ava bopped her head to The Beatles cd that was playing over the store's music system, as she restacked the cds that had been misplaced during a busy week in the small vintage music store. The store was only located a block from the campus of the University of Michigan and attracted a lot business from the college kids, a lot trying them trying to be cool by being part of the scene and a few who actually we're interested in the music. Ava was one of the ones interested in the music and as the cd switched to The Doors, and with a quick glance around the store to make sure it was empty she raised her hand in the direction of the stereo and used her powers to turn the volume up.

Secure in the knowledge that the shop was empty, Ava closed her eyes and started to sway her hips to the soothing sounds of 'Riders on the storm.' She had always liked music, the first time she, Zan, Rath and Lonnie had ventured out of the sewers, she had been petrified, she had clutched at Zan's hand till her palm was slick with sweat. It had been so loud and bright compared to the darkness they had been born into, where the only noise had been the trains going over head. The stairway out of the subway had been next to Central Park, where a bunch of people had been jamming, strumming on guitars, banging on drums, and a bunch of other instruments she hadn't had a clue what they were, and they were all singing in harmony. Ava had stood there entranced at the sight and Zan had smiled at her, only moving her along when Rath and Lonnie started to complain about being hungry.

As they had gotten older and Ava had ventured out on her own she would go and sit in the park during the jam sessions, just thriving as the music brought a light to her life, something that she had never experienced before, not even in her first lifetime. Music wasn't cruel, didn't let her love it, all the while looking out for something better. Music didn't laugh when she got scared in the middle of the night or when she had nightmares. Music never got angry with her when she fucked up and so it became her solace, her hiding place when things in the crib got too hectic. When Lonnie and Rath would root like animals in the lounge room and Zan would run off, looking for his soul mate, someone who wasn't her.

Her hands were raised above her head, her whole body swaying as she slithered her way to the ground and then slowly back up again. She tunnelled her fingers through her almost waist length blonde hair, with its pink and black streaks, pushing it back off her face as she lost herself in the heady rhythm of the song. Ava didn't drink or she didn't do drugs but when she listened to music, her whole body throbbed and pulsed and she was sure that was what being high was like, like an out of body experience.

So lost in the music, Ava didn't hear the door to the upstairs studio open, nor the footfalls on the steps leading down into the store. In fact it wasn't until she heard the muttered oath that she realised she wasn't alone. She didn't bother to look up as her face turned a bright shade of pink and she hurried to hide behind the cash register and trying to ignore the sure footsteps behind her.

Kyle leaned against the front of the glass counter that housed the belt buckles and studded bracelets, and smiled, trying to get Ava to look at him. He was sure he had never seen something so erotic as Ava dancing, like the music was the only thing that existed in the universe. His grandfather had always said, well before he was put in the home for talking about aliens, that '**Dancing was created by women to torture men!**' and seeing Ava writhe to the melody, her lips singing the words silently as moved, completely oblivious to his presence, Kyle had to admit his grandfather was spot on.

Kyle had been trying to get Ava's attention for the last month, coming into the shop two nights a week under the guise of hanging with Alex and some of the other hardcore musicians that jammed with the owner of the store in the small sound studio above. He was only just learning to play the guitar, so most nights he just watched and listened, in awe of the way they flowed together like they had been playing with each other for years as opposed to the last six months.

Ava hadn't even been working the first night he came over with Alex, he had just been so bored and missing home and Alex had invited him to sit in on the session. Which was also how Alex was combating home sickness and of course missing Isabel, who was going to school in San Francisco. He had had a good time and it had beat sitting in his dorm room, alone and getting depressed but it had been the sight that greeted him on the second night that made him become a die hard attendee.

Ann Arbor had been taken over by a vicious summer storm; it was hot as hell, the humidity so high that if it weren't for the thunder, booming in his ears and the rain soaking him to the bone he would have thought he was back in the desert. Very few people had been out on the streets, most being smart enough to stay at home, but Alex needed to work through some angst after talking to Isabel on the phone, despite just getting back from visiting her in Roswell. Even Kyle the high school playboy couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his best friend, for having someone to miss and someone miss him. Sure he missed the pod squad but not to the point where he pined for them. And so they had headed out to the music store, both only in jeans and t-shirts, despite them rain they had left their jackets at home, the heat just to overwhelming to bother.

They had only been across the road from the store when it happened; they had been running towards the shop, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as possible and not looking where they were going when Kyle had been run into or he had run into, no one was quite sure it had happened so fast. The next thing Kyle had known was that he was flat on his back in the middle of a puddle, not that he noticed because above him, straddling him was a goddess. His hands unconsciously gripped her hips as he tried to catch his breath, which seemed to be caught in his throat as he looked up into the wide, startled blue eyes staring into his own as her pink and blonde hair that had been turned into dreadlock looking thick strands by the rain created a curtain around them.

His chest had felt like it was going to pound out of his chest as her fingers had flexed from their position on his chest and she had licked her lips. He caught the groan in his throat but her beauty and proximity, along with her delicious sweet scent mixing in with the fresh rain, had other parts of his body arching up to be closer to her. The gorgeous blush that quickly spread along her cheeks told him that she felt it and he closed his eyes in embarrassment as she swiftly jumped up off him muttering an apology and turning tail and running into the shop. That hasty 'sorry' had been the only word she had said to him since, which was a shame for him cause he could think of quite a few words he'd like to hear her say.

"…Go out on a date with me," Kyle said leaning forward so Ava would have no choice but to look at him.

"What?" Ava spluttered, looking at him like he had grown another head even as her blush returned.

"Let me take you out…to make up for our odd meeting," He smiled, using all his Valenti charm that had worked so well in high school and for a minute he thought it worked as she looked at him with an shy almost smile but then it turned into a frown, and with a slump of her shoulders, she shook her head.

"I can't, Dave is goin' away for a couple a weeks and leavin' me in charge of the store…" Ava said quietly, her New York accent sounding so strange to him with her soft voice, picking up a rag and bottle of Windex from beside her, she walked around the counter to clean the display cases on the back wall; her way of dismissing Kyle, except he followed her.

"After Dave gets back then?" Kyle said hopefully as he leaned against the case she was cleaning only a breath away from her and she started to clean the glass with more vigour. Ava liked him, he was sweet but she didn't date and her only friend was her boss and even he didn't know who she really was and that was safest. For everyone.

"Come on Ava, I promise you'll enjoy it," Kyle murmured, as he tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and she tried to ignore the butterflies that the action sent into frenzy in her insides. She couldn't say no. She didn't really want to but she couldn't say yes either. With a small sigh she glanced at him shyly, "We'll see," which seemed to be good enough for Kyle, who started to grin and nodded.

"I better let you get back to work," Kyle said smiling as he pointed with his thumb to the stairs. Ava nodded with a shy smile, watching as he started up the stairs glancing at her one last time before he disappeared. Catching sight of her reflection in the glass, Ava shook her head; she knew it was a bad idea, she was finally getting over Zan, just starting up her life, she was finally take a course at the community college thanks to Dave's insistence and she had her own place. Things were just starting to get good, she really didn't want to mess it up; with another sigh she went back to work.

TBC…seriously feedback would really help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A blast of cold wind blew down the street as Ava stepped out into the cold night air, burrowing deeper into the old denim jacket that had seen better days, wishing she had picked up something warmer on her way out this morning. Ava pulled the front door of the shop closed, securing the locks before turning to head down the street. Dave had left for Chicago yesterday morning, leaving Ava alone to deal with the shop which she had done before but never for such a length of time. She couldn't help the feeling of pride that Dave's confidence and trust in her, gave her. The dark sky rumbled above her head causing her to give it a brief look before hurrying her pace towards the small grocery shop that was around the corner for the music store.

The night lit up brightly as lightening flashed in the sky and Ava practically ran the last few feet past the flower store. The store was dark and closed up for the night, like most stores at nine at night. But usually, when she didn't work the afternoon shift at the store, the small florist was where she regularly bought the brightly coloured Gerberas that decorated her house. Another clap of thunder filled the air and Ava tried not to flinch as she crossed over the threshold of the grocers, it was opened later then most store, like Dave's music store, to cater to the College student's schedules. It was not unusual for the kids to rock up at eleven at night looking munchies, after a late night 'session'. The reason Ava shopped here was because it had been the first store she had come to looking for work after she had arrived in Michigan. And while they hadn't had any openings the owner Mrs Johnson and her son, Teddy, who was Dave's childhood best friend, had sent her in Dave's direction. Which was why she didn't mind the little extra they charged and plus it meant she could do her shopping when she wanted.

She exchanged a small smile with the bored looking woman behind the counter, grabbed a red shopping basket and headed for the back of the store. She was way overdue on her shopping, in fact the only thing left in her fridge was Chinese left over from last night and it was what she was planning having for dinner tonight. A particularly loud round of thunder sounded outside the small shop and Ava shivered, she hated storms. She paused, that wasn't exactly true, she liked storms but she hated being alone in them, they made her scared. Moving down the isles she grabbed the basic and anything that resembled comfort food, which she would take to bed with her, when she went to hide under the covers. Pulling open the freezer Ava reached up to grab the last tub of chocolate, chocolate chip ice cream, cursing when she realized the carton was further back then her small height would allow her to reach.

"Fancy meeting you here…" a deep voice from behind her as a warm body pressed against her back and masculine hand joined hers before wrapping around the ice cream she had been reaching for, lifting it off the high shelf and bringing it down to place it in her hands. Ava shivered, and not from fright this time, and she turned around to thank her knight in shining armour only for her words to catch in her throat. He was absolutely soaked from head to toe and underneath the open jacket his army green cotton shirt clung to his chest like a second skin, showing off the muscles she knew were there, reminded her of the first night they had met. And as she became conscious of the fact that she was still trapped between him and the freezer, his arms on either side of her, Ava remembered the urges she had had that night too. Her eyes locked on his soft looking lips and she had to lick her own suddenly dry ones. She imagined him stepping forward, breaching the few inches between them, his hands coming up to cup her face as he lowered his face ready to take her mouth for his own.

She felt the heat blossom in her cheeks and knew she was blushing and she wished she could hide her face from his gaze as he tilted his head, looking at her curiously. Kyle smiled and she had a very sneaking suspicion she had been busted. "Hey…" Ava said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Kyle's grin got larger and then he shivered "**It's freezing in here!**" He exclaimed and Ava giggled, "Yeah, open freezer…" She said grinning; nodding to the open door she was still standing in. Stepping back Kyle plucked the basket, half full with food from her arms, placing the ice cream into it as well. She couldn't decide if the space he had coincidently put between them by stepping back made her relieved or disappointed. Moving out of the open doorway, Ava closed the freezer door, turning back to Kyle who was staring at her, with a small smile on his face like he was almost watching in awe. As soon as she thought it Ava quickly dismissed the crazy idea, no one would ever look at her with awe. She quietly cleared her throat, seemingly breaking whatever thoughts Kyle had been thinking while looking at her.

"So, what do we need next?" Kyle asked his grin widening when Ava blinked at him owlishly as he tucked her shopping basket into the crook of his arm, wordlessly telling her he was going to help her do her shopping. Biting her lip Ava looked at him curiously, she was shy but she had also grown up with Lonnie and Rath, so she had learned to hold her own. She had to wonder what it was that made Kyle so different from all the other men who had tried to catch her attention and failed. She had a secret, one that meant she couldn't really trust anyone but there was just something inside her that when she looked at him, made it impossible for her to tell him to leave her alone. He grinned at her again and Ava was sure that any minute now she would melt into a puddle at his feet.

"Uh, I guess down that way since I need to grab some cheese," Ava said softly as she reminded herself to breathe.

"Cheese…and Ice Cream?" He asked dubiously but the twinkle of mischief in his eyes made Ava blush and her heart pound in her chest, even as she poked out her tongue at him.

"I'm overdue on my shopping…I've been busy" She said with a grimace and Kyle chuckled, nodding as he turned down the aisle to where she had pointed. But what made Ava pause was the way Kyle put his elbow out, indicating that she should take it. Before her mind could stop her, her arm wrapped around Kyle's proffered limb. Ducking her head, Ava let her blonde hair cover her face from Kyle's inquisitive gaze, trying to shield the blush she knew was brightening her cheeks. It helped that she was about a foot shorter then him but she could still his warm look caressing over her face. Almost as if it was actually his hand on her face and it served only to make her blush deepen.

***

Finally they approached the check out, Ava's basket now almost over filled with her normal items, plus a few things Kyle had insisted that she couldn't go with out. It had taken them nearly twice the time it would have taken her to do it on her own but Ava was sure she'd never had so much fun shopping before. Normally she was an in and out shopper, only grabbing what she needed and getting out as quickly as possible. Crowds always made her feel a little bit nervous and claustrophobic but tonight had been different, with Kyle by her side, making her laugh and completely forget where she was. Not that the grocery store was in anyway a packed crowd at this time of night, or any of time really but she still didn't like to hang around much.

Kyle placed the basket up on the counter, stepping back as Ava stepped in front of him to pull the shopping out for the clerk behind the desk to scan into the cash registrar. Kyle took the opportunity to watch Ava quietly as she paid for the items that had been placed into four plastic bags, now taking the place of shopping basket. He had never really met anyone like her before; she was so bold, with her piercings and coloured hair and yet she was also shy, blushing when he talked to her. Growing up in Roswell, the small town that it is hadn't given him a great spectrum of girls to know. Most divided into two categories, the smart, good girls like his ex Liz Parker and the girls like Pam Macy, who were most definitely not good girls. Well, there was Maria, his step sister, who was a kook but she didn't count because there was no one like Maria.

A clap of thunder boomed over their heads and Kyle watched curiously as Ava jumped about a foot in the air before turning and giving him a sheepish smile. He could hear the rain pouring down outside and from what he could see through the glass doors of the shop it was blowing a gale out there. Stepping forward, Kyle sandwiched Ava between him and the counter as his arms encircled her, reaching up to pull the bags off the counter.

Though it only last a second, Ava felt like her whole world was moving in slow motion as she felt Kyle's arms around her. His warm breath made her skin tingle where it brushed over the bare space between the collar of her jacket and her long hair fell. In her chest, Ava's heart pounded so loud she was sure he would hear it as she turned around to face him. Raising her eyebrow in question, she looked down at the shopping bags.

"It's pouring down out there and these are heavy…I want to make sure you get home ok," Kyle said and Ava's insides shivered at the concerned in his eyes as he stared at her. She swallowed, no one had ever looked at her like that, no one had ever cared as much as Ava, in that moment could tell Kyle did. Rationally, she knew it was a bad idea to let him go home with her, nothing good could from him following her, she had a secret that made it impossible to let anyone close but the way he made her feel, so safe, so protected, it all fogged Ava's brain and before she could stop herself she found the words tumbling from her mouth.

"Ok, but give me some of those bags…" She said with a soft smile. Another rumble of thunder was heard through out the store and Ava tensed, her eyes closing tightly as tried to ignore the sound.

With her eyes closed, Ava didn't see Kyle move till he was pressed against her once more, her hands moving up to grip his shirt of their own volition. The warm scent of Kyle filled her senses and made her forget for a moment about the storm raging outside. It was soft and warm but still manly and she had the most intense urge bury her face against Kyle's chest and rub her cheek against the soft fabric that filled her hands.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked his voice barely above a whisper and was said so close to her ear that his breath tickled the shell of her ear. Ava nodded and she let her eyes finally open. A tingle run up her spine when she realised how close they were now standing, if she moved her head up and a little to the left Ava would able to press her lips against Kyle's.

Kyle's concerned look turned quizzical and Ava realised she was once again blushing. Cursing her biology, Ava reached her hands out intend on grabbing some of the shopping bags so she could try and take the attention away from her scaredy cat behaviour. Kyle stepped back, pulling the bags away from her grasp and Ava's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you implying that I am not man enough to carry these bags on my own?" Kyle playfully gasped, indignant. "Cause that would hurt my manly ego…" Ava snorted softly as she began to laugh, Kyle pouted, making her laugh harder.

"Just hand the bags over…" She said poking her tongue out quickly at Kyle before reaching out again to grab two of the bags out of his hands. Kyle laughed and gestured towards the door that lead out to the raging storm. "Ready to brave the storm?"

TBC.


End file.
